


Dance Lessons

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus tries to convince Sirius that they should take ballroom dance classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

“I’ve told you, I am not taking ballroom dancing lessons.” There was a tone of finality in Sirius’s voice as he finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed a tie off of the dresser.

“Come on,” Remus pleaded, “you know it’s something that I’ve always wanted to do and I’m sure it would turn out to be a lot of fun.”

“No, I’ll look like an idiot and you know we’ll just draw unwanted and unneeded attention to ourselves,” Sirius responded as he struggled with his tie.

“Here,” Remus said as he walked up behind Sirius, reached around, and took the tie from his hands. “If you really don’t want to, we don’t have to, but it’s something that I thought would be fun for us to do. It would get us out of the house and we might meet some new people.” Remus adjusted Sirius’s tie in the mirror and then turned him around so they were facing each other. “Please?”

“Okay, fine,” Sirius sighed as he started out the bedroom door. “The things you make me do.”

“Oh, I know,” Remus called after him. “And, by the way, it doesn’t take ballroom dancing lessons to make you look like an idiot. You know you’ve already got that one covered.” He heard Sirius stifle a laugh and the front door slam.


End file.
